


On the bridge

by Almost_Goddess



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bridge - Freeform, F/M, Stars, before incident, captain wesker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Goddess/pseuds/Almost_Goddess
Summary: Events shortly before the mansion incident. STARS are investigating a case of cannibals. Jill and Wesker met in the night to briefly shed their own masks.One shot.
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Albert Wesker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Weskertine





	On the bridge

Jill got out of the car and went to meet a man walking briskly across the bridge. It was cool, the rain had just ended, and the air was foggy, making Jill cringe from the moisture and cold.

"Hey, Wesker!" - she said, coming closer. She had a slight, barely noticeable smile on her face. This made her expression not happy, but good-natured.

It was already late at night, and she was tired and sleepy. Jill suspected that her captain was exhausted as well. In her experience, the best way to keep everyone from getting irritated was to get a hold of yourself, not to succumb to weakness and growing nervousness, and to be good-natured but not overly positive. No one needs someone else's whims at a time like this, and Jill was a true team player, able to support and encourage even in the most difficult times. Besides, she was a professional, and some rain and fatigue couldn't unsettle her.

They drove around, patrolling the area and hoping to find some clues. But all in vain. It was obvious to Jill, perhaps only to her, that Wesker hadn't been himself lately. Although he didn't show it, she knew the captain too well not to notice the change in his demeanor. He was too reserved and serious, even for him. It was impossible to hear the usual jokes and barbs from him. He was tired, and the man didn't seem to have slept much. He had never been so heavy on coffee, never so often hunched over documents on his desk, occasionally lifting his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. His thoughts seemed to be elsewhere.

He was grim and incredibly serious now too. Jill absolutely didn't want to make things worse.

"Anything?"

"Nothing," she said, disappointed. She wanted to bring the good news, but unfortunately she couldn't. - "At least the lack of news is also a good news, isn't it, Cap?" - Jill tried to smile a little more wide, trying her best to keep things positive.

"Not this time, Jill," - he said, walking past her and stopping to look at the landscape beyond the bridge. The moon was bright, illuminating the river and the treetops. Fascinating, dark and frightening beauty.

"Hey, it's fine. Yes, of course the investigation has been delayed, it has been going on for many months. But is there anything the STARS can't handle?".

Forget the smile, she told herself, you need to be brave and confident, but serious. Show him the power of the spirit, but not lighthearted cheerfulness. It would makes you look like an idiot.

"I think we're facing something more threatening and dangerous this time, Jill. Really dangerous. Which we may not be able to handle as well as we would like".

"Yeah, it's true. Cannibals are no joke. But there is no reason to be so gloomy".

Wesker said nothing. He went to the railing, put his hands on it, and hung his head down, slightly hunched. Yes, he was tired, but that wasn't the point. He was also a professional, and he can handle himself far better than anyone she knew. It was something else. Something was bothering him.

"Wesker?" - Jill called, taking a few hesitant steps toward the man.

He took off his glasses slowly, put them in a pocket, and turned to face her. Slightly frowning. His icy eyes burned and made Jill cringe inwardly, with some strange feeling, either fear, awe, or admiration. There was always something mystical about this man, and at times like this he seemed almost unreal. He was like a semitransparent ghost, contrasting sharply to Jill's full life and color.

He looked at her, but didn't say a word. The pause became uncomfortable. Jill hesitated for a moment, then reached out and put her right hand on Wesker's shoulder, giving the captain a little pat. She wanted to smile and say something reassuring, suggest go somewhere, get warm, drink coffee, and discuss what to do next. But as soon as her fingers touched Wesker's shoulder, the words froze in her throat. Jill opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Instead of a smile, there was surprise and confusion on her face. And Wesker continued to stare at her, straight into her eyes, his gaze burning into her soul. That look made her take off her mask, revealing all the worries that had plagued her for all these months, as well as everyone else. Standing in the shadows, she stepped into the light. Jill swallowed, unable to look away. Wesker finally spoke.

"Jill... maybe you shouldn't get involved in this".

Jill stared at him in amazement.

"What are you talking about?" - she asked with an angry expression on her face.

"You look tired. Maybe it makes sense to take a couple of days off, or better went on leave. I will be able to convince Irons.

Jill blinked in surprise, shifting uneasily from one foot to the other, not knowing whether to be angry or worried. Why was Wesker acting so strange? Did he know something that he didn't tell others?

"That's out of the question, Wesker!" - her hand was still on his shoulder, and she slapped him lightly, showing the seriousness of her words.

Wesker took a step forward, getting too close, so she can feel his warmth, which both disturbed and calmed her frozen body at the same time.

"You don't understand, Jill," - he said, a little sharply, but immediately calmed down. Further slightly softer. - "I need you in shape." You could use a rest, just in case the situation gets worse. I can always summon you if the need arises. The main research work will now fall on the shoulders of Bravo". 

His words made perfect sense. Perhaps they really should have taken turns resting, so that they could be fresh and full of energy when they needed it. But something inside told her that Wesker was just smooth-talking her. He brought a good reason to hide the real one.

She felt his hand on her back, just little below her waist. He was still serious, and there was no hint of a smile on his face.

"Wesker... I ... don't... -" Jill stuttered. Her thoughts were jumping around in head like squirrels. He was too close, and her mind was too dazed with fatigue, anxiety, and cold.

Without realizing what she was doing, she put her left hand on his side, making them almost embrace. It made things easier and harder for her at the same time.

Wesker raised his right hand and brought his fingers close to her face, gently stroking her cheek and chin.

"A brave little girl," - he said softly, condescendingly, and as if disappointed. For some reason, Jill thought he was going to add another word, "stupid," but he never did this. - "Always ready to throw yourself into battle, always thinking of the good of others". - Wesker inclined his head slightly. Jill's mouth opened a little. For a moment, she thought Wesker was going to kiss her. It was frightening, and her legs felt weak, heart was pounding. Jill didn't know how she would react if he did. It was frightening, but she also wanted it.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Jill." - Jill's eyes widened in surprise. This admission was something out of the ordinary, not in Wesker's way at all. It wasn't his words, it wasn't himself. It seemed that he had thrown off his mask as well, like she did.

"It will be very disappointing". - he paused for a moment, then continued. -"Whatever we're up against. This is not a case of being reckless, Jill. You need to weigh every step you take, every decision you make. This thing... reason can decide more here than force".

Jill didn't understand a word, she had no idea what he was saying about, what he was trying to tell her. The only thing she knew for sure was that Wesker was worried. For her. He was worried about her. He never worried about them, always being confident in their abilities. At least he didn't show it. What were they facing if Wesker felt it necessary to tell her all this?

She couldn't find the words to ask the right question. The moment was lost, it melted away like a fog.

"You're cold," Wesker said, pulling away from her and removing his hand from her back. - "Let's find some late-night cafe and I'll buy you hot coffee."

There was something like a smile on his face. Barely noticeable. Jill finally took her hand off his shoulder. It seemed to her that some sort of connection suddenly had been broken. She felt colder, but now she can regained control of her mind. Things were becoming normal. She nodded, putting the mask back on.

\- "Yeah, that would be really great. To tell the truth, I'm really cold".

Wesker nodded curtly. His expression was normal again, unreadable, calm and stoic. Competent and unyielding captain of a special police unit.

\- "Perfectly. We will have time to discuss how exactly we will put these... things on their place".

Wesker pulled his glasses out of his pocket, grinned deeply, and replaced the shades on its rightful place. He was cool, confident captain of STARS again. The weariness and anxiety had dissipated like a mist over a river that was beginning to melt away.

Jill smiled. Wesker put on his mask again, just like she. They continued to play their roles, hiding from others all the disturbing thoughts, questions, doubts and desires somewhere in the depths of their souls.


End file.
